Cosmic Love
by BubblyScientist
Summary: "Never again will I...face my darkness...alone. Thank you, for saving me from myself." AxZ, SxG


**Story Title:** Cosmic Love**  
Pairing:** Zangeal, & SephGen(it's sad cause it's almost anti D:)  
**Rating: **M for character death, violence, and language**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**  
**

**Summary: **_"Never again will I...face my darkness...alone. Thank you, for saving me from myself."

* * *

_

They were always fighting now.  
Always.

No matter how many times Angeal interfered. No matter how many times they made each other cry. No matter how good the make up sex was.  
Sephiroth and Genesis just fought.

Genesis was changing. He wasn't the man Sephiroth knew and loved. He grew bitter, angry at every little thing.

"Gen, please, listen to me." Angeal begged with his best friend. "Eat something. You're getting too thin to be healthy. I'm worried about you."  
"Fuck off. Take your _honor _and _pride_ with you. Hell, take our friendship even, cause I sure as hell don't want it!"

It was the first time Zack saw Angeal cry. Really cry. His head down, shoulders shaking, and fist punching the wall in angry sobs. It hurt him to see the man he looked up too fall so far. This was happening alot now. Genesis would hurt his feelings and get nastier with the insults. Angeal would take them all in, and scream in the safety of his room.  
Night after night of screaming and crying. Zack couldn't take it anymore.

"Angeal!" He snapped as he opened the door. "Angeal?"  
The said First was sitting on the edge of his bed, back to the Second. "Please... go away."  
Zack shook his head and climbed onto the bed hugging him from behind. "Genesis doesn't mean it, you know?"  
"I know."  
"But it hurts, huh?"  
He nodded sadly.  
"You know I love you right? You're awesome, and yeah you're honor is really annoying at times but still I mean you cook food for me when I'm sad and..." The boy went on for at least an hour and a half, listing all the reason he cared about his mentor.  
Angeal turned his head to the boy. His eyes red and puffy, his cheeks tear stoked and... Zack glanced down at his hands. Bruises covered the wrists and knuckles.  
"Angeal..." He reached for one and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "Don't do that to your hands. It hurts me when you do that..."  
The mentor said nothing and took his hand away, replacing it with his lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

"He promised me! He promised me!"  
Zack screamed and threw the Buster Sword across the room, breaking the vase on the table. The sword of Angeal's honor stared at the ceiling, waiting to be pick up by his owner.

But his owner was dead.

Angeal had _fucking_ killed himself. He had left Zack all alone. Forever.  
"Fuck you Angeal!" He screamed at the sword as if it were the man. "What happen to our contract? You promised me! You _fucking _promised me!" his voice grew thin and his anger quickly turned to tears. "It was your birthday! Who does that on _their birthday!_?" He fell on his knees and covered his face.  
Angeal's apartment was cold and silent. Angeal would never come through that door again. He'd never kiss him, hold him, scold him... never again. All Zack had now were memories.. and memories didn't kept him warm at night.  
"How could you, Angeal..? Why?"

* * *

The Buster sword clashed with Masamune, sparks flying.  
"All...your...fault..!"  
Sephiroth's eyes glared at the boy. How dare he blame him for Angeal's death.  
"You and _fucking_ Genesis...he cried for you two...and now, he's.._GONE!_" He pushed Sephiroth away with new found strength. The silver general watched the now rouge First class. Zack went insane without Angeal. He pour himself into becoming a First. Then when he did... there was nothing to live for, he had said.  
"Angeal..." Zack bit his lip. "...died on his birthday."

Sephiroth froze. What did he just say? On his birthday? Where was he that day? Oh, yes. On a mission with Cloud... and Genesis...  
"Genesis... did he-?"  
"Doesn't know he's dead." He shot back bitterly. "Didn't even call to say happy birthday."

Sephiroth had also gone mad himself. Genesis had seriously messed up his mind. That why... when Zack roared and charged him with full force...

* * *

Zack's open his eyes and looked around him. What was going on? Where was he? Wasn't he fighting Sephiroth?  
The darkness before him didn't help one bit. He frowned. Great. He was lost.

"Zackary?"

The ravenatte turned violently around, drawing the Buster Sword. "Who's...there?" Too shocked for words, the sword held so tightly in his hands dropped to the ground causing a loud thud on the ground.  
"A...Angeal?"

His mentor smiled and walked towards him. His arms at his sides, but once closer he pulled Zack in a comforting hug. Something Angeal didn't do too often. Zack relaxed in the safe arms and laid his head on his chest, hearing the man's heartbeat.  
"I missed you." He whispered.  
"I'm sorry." Angeal hold was tight. "I'm sorry I left you."  
"Should be." He mumbled and smiled. He knew he made Angeal smile when his grip relaxed alittle. "Angeal?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Am I..." He took a deep breath. "Am I dead?"  
It was silent for a moment before he replied. "Yes, I'm afraid."  
"Did... Sephiroth kill me?"  
"Yes... he did." Angeal sighed. "I'm sorry, Zack. I really am."  
"I know." He hugged him back, and sighed deeply.

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the dead body curled at his feet. Why? Zack was gone. He killed him.  
He screamed at the top of his lungs, his sanity finally shattered.

His friends were dead. The love of his life was dead to him. He let the darkness into him and became The Planet's worse nightmare.

* * *

Angeal and Zack watched as Genesis and Sephiroth fought. Swords clashing, insults throw about. It went on for years. The two were gone only hate keeping their bodies moving. The people they once knew as Gen and Seph dead.

"Never again," Angeal spoke. "will I face my darkness alone."  
Zack nodded and dropped his arms to rest at his side. He rested his hands on his hips and watched on with a frown.  
"Zack."  
The raventte turned to his mentor and gave a weak smile as he felt a hand slide into his.  
"Thank you, for saving me from myself."  
"No problem, 'Geal. I'm just glad we..." his eyes flickered back to the scene than Angeal. "didn't end up like them."

* * *

_Phew.  
That...was a workout. Not kidding. You all have no idea.  
XDD Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. It was from a video I did. So...yeah.  
Song used for video; _Cosmic Love/Florence And The Machine


End file.
